Don't Ever Let Me Out Of Your Sight
by eenoora
Summary: An alternative to what happens after Olivia runs away following Gerry's death... Rated M only for the ending, just to be on the safe side.


**_Hi Scandal fans! This is my first fanfiction. I'd appreciate thoughts/suggestions... I don't write regularly though, so please have mercy :)..._**

 ** _I am a fan of Fitz and Olivia's love, I have been fiercely rooting for them because_ _t_ _heir love seems so real and so right, and I understand one can do all sorts of things for that strong of a feeling. Even though I am normally against cheating/adultery, I always wanted them to be together. Afterall, we are all humans with feelings, temptations, and a desire for happiness. Who are we to judge others?_**

 ** _I am going through a phase in my life where I don't actually believe there is love for me in the cards, and theirs is the only love I allow in my life. Well, at least that was the case until that sham of a winter finale (5x09). I won't be watching it anymore unless I hear from fellow fans that those two are bac_ _k together and are working on their issues. My heart is broken anyways, it cannot take more. So, I just decided to try and write down my versions of their story._**

 ** _This may become a collection of one shots._**

 ** _I do not own Scandal or any of its characters._**

* * *

"Olivia" Fitz said with a gasp.

"Oh God, Olivia". He repeated her name; tears were rolling down his cheeks. He was standing right next to the door, as if he was glued to the ground. He pulled himself together in a few minutes and then he walked towards her in long strides. He extended his arm and almost touched her left hand. Hovering over it for a minute, his hand finally touched it and he felt her warmth for the first time in six months.

She had disappeared the day he won the election for the second time, just days after his son was murdered. He first thought she abandoned him and he was angry. So he decided not to reach out to her this time. However, days passed and his longing for her got stronger and stronger. There was also a pinching feeling that made him think there was something very wrong with her. He started looking for her everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. After a couple days, he extended his search to overseas. He looked and looked for her, she was nowhere. That is, until yesterday… One of his agents found information about a black woman in a hospital at a rural town in Romania. She was in the hospital, in a semi-comatose state, after a plane crash that took place almost six months ago. Her name was unknown. They had to identify her using a picture.

Twenty minutes after receiving the news he was on Air Force One, and eleven hours later, here he was, standing next to her while she was lying unconscious in her hospital bed.

* * *

He didn't leave her side for even a minute for the next three days. He sat on a chair next to her bed looking at her, caressing her hands, arms, face; crying, whispering her name, and begging her to come back to him. He flew in with two doctors, and they were consulting with the local doctors who took care of her for the past six months. They had to be up to speed because he was going to take her with him to the US the minute she was awake, stable, and ready to have the eleven hours of flight. Her vitals had been stable for a long time; she just had to wake up…

On the night of the third day, after the doctors did her nightly exam and left the room, he couldn't resist his need to get closer to her and hold her. He lied down next to her on the bed, being careful so as not to hit or crush any of the tubes. He put his right arm over her, caressing her arms, her face, her body, all the while whispering, begging "please come back to me". His love for her was beyond explanation, he literally could not live without her. He merely existed, but there was no life in his eyes, in his soul, in his being. He was an organism that was alive because of the basic functions that his organs kept performing, like a machine, but he wasn't living – that wasn't living.

He spent the whole night holding her, caressing her, putting tiny kisses on her hands and forehead, praying, and whispering to her from time to time: "Please come back to me".

It was almost morning when he finally fell asleep next to her. Oh, how much he missed having her in his arms…

The monitor was making a different sound now and that is what woke him up. He looked at her but saw no movement, no change. He sat up and started watching her. It was just a couple minutes later when her eyelids started moving and her hand twitched in his hand. He held his breath when he saw her open her eyes.

"Hi!" he whispered. "There you are…" He said, his voice shaking. But she started to shake as if she was convulsing, her eyes big with fear and he yelled for a doctor. They were in the room within seconds. "She is fighting the tube", one of the doctors said. "She is coming to."

"Olivia" the doctor said. "You are alright, you were in an accident and now you are in the hospital. We are taking care of you, you will be alright." Fitz was watching the whole commotion with fear in his eyes. When she didn't stop twitching and fighting the tube, he walked up to her again and held her hand. Making her look at him, he said "Everything is alright, my love. We are taking care of you, everything is alright. You are alright. Just relax, let the doctors take the tube out. Just relax, my love." She stopped fighting, her heartbeat slowed, and now her breathing was going back to normal. The doctor approached her and took the tube out, did an initial exam and prescribed some tests and scans to further assess her situation, but she seemed alright.

When the others left the room and they were alone, Fitz looked at her, unable to keep his tears from flowing. "Olivia" he said.

She was now crying. "No baby, no. Don't cry. Everything will be alright. We got you. I got you." he said, caressing her cheeks.

* * *

As minutes passed, memories started flooding into her mind. Her mother was responsible for his son's murder. She was running away because she didn't want to see and hear him hating her. She was so ashamed, so upset, so broken that he was harmed by her parents, that he was harmed because of her. She thought he would never want to see her again. She had no choice but to run away and disappear. She couldn't watch him hate her. She couldn't be near him when she knew she destroyed his life.

But there he was, right next to her bed, looking at her lovingly as always, worried about her – telling her that everything was going to be alright. What did it mean? Could it be real?

She drifted off to sleep with these thoughts. The medicines she was on were strong and they made it hard for her to stay awake.

He was so relieved to see her wake up. He lied down on the chair next to her bed, his face turned to her, his hand holding hers.

In the morning she woke up and she was stronger this time. "Fitz" she said. "Hi Livvie" he said.

"You cant be here" she said. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"My parents… Fitz… My parents… They... They killed your…"

"Sshh" Fitz said.

"No, that's why I was running away" Fitz. "Now you know… I cannot stand it. I cannot stand you hating me."

"Oh Liv…" He said.

Her eyes were big with fear.

"You have no idea what happened" He whispered.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Livvie, you left six months ago. At first I thought you left me, then I thought you needed some time alone. But after a few days, I was dying to hear from you. I looked everywhere. Yes, I was devastated, I am devastated about Jerry." He gulped, took a minute to continue. "But, how is that your fault, Olivia? You are not your parents. It has nothing to do with you. I have been looking all over the world for you for the last six months. I thought you were dead, and it almost killed me. Everyone said you had to be dead for all those agents not to be able to find you. But I had to believe that you weren't. I had to believe it so I could keep going. I looked all over the world for you. And now… Now you are here…"

She was unable to understand what he was talking about. Six months? How? And he wasn't angry at her? He didn't hate her? These were the thoughts crossing her mind, but all she could say was: "What?"

"Oh my Livvie, we have a lifetime to talk about all these, now just tell me, how are you? Are you in any pain? What can I do for you? You have been lying here for all those months, you must be sore; do you want to go outside for a minute to breathe in the fresh air? Should I ask the doctor if you could?"

"Fitz" she said, "you don't hate me?"

"Livvie, I could never… You are my life force. You have no idea what I went through all these months when I couldn't find you. I love you more than life itself. Don't you ever doubt it."

The nurse came inside with a tray with a small bowl of mashed fruits and yogurt on it. "We need to slowly transition her to solid food. Mr Grant, if you could just move to the side when I help her eat...", she said.

"No need" he said, "I will take care of it". The nurse smiled and brought the tray over to him and left.

"Time to eat, my love." He put an extra pillow behind her so she could sit up straight and then took the spoon to feed her. She was watching him, in awe.

He took a bit of the fruit and took the spoon to her mouth. "Here you are, Livvie. Open up." He smiled softly. She ate a few spoons of fruit and yogurt and said "enough". "Okay" he gave in. "Now it is time to lie down a bit more" he said, putting the tray and the spoon aside. "We have to make sure you get enough rest." He came over to her and took the extra pillow away and helped her lie down.

"I have been reading to you when you were…" he hesitated to finish the sentence, "… do you want me to read?" she nodded and he took the book from over the cabinet on the other side of the bed. Sitting on her bed and taking her right hand in his right palm, he started reading. He read for about 15 minutes, looking at her from time to time, before she fell asleep. He reached her face and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, while gently putting a kiss on her palm, breathing in her scent.

He went out to find the doctor. He wanted to ask if he could take her to the garden for a few minutes when she wakes up. It was alright but she needed to be in a wheel chair, she shouldn't exert herself too much.

He went back to the room and decided to check his phone. He was almost out of reach for the last four days. He didn't check his emails or messages, and he didn't talk to anyone other than his chief-of-staff a few times when he really needed to. They had to take care of things without him for a few days. He had to take care of the woman he loved, and if that meant he had to leave his presidency behind, he would do that. He would even resign, if needed. He was going through the emails, responding a few of the seemingly more important ones when he heard her shift in the bed. He looked at her to see she was awake and was looking at him. Immediately leaving everything aside, he went near her. He stroked her hair with a smile on his face.

"It is a beautiful day outside, do you want to go out for a few minutes? I already got permission from the doctor." he said. She nodded and he went to get the wheel chair. She frowned when she saw it but he explained to her: "Livvie, you are still recovering and we cannot risk anything. You will do all these by yourself soon, but for now, we need to make sure – I need to make sure – that you take it easy. Okay?"

"Okay" she said and he helped her transition from the bed to the chair. He put a cream colored woolen blanket over her shoulders and started pushing the chair.

The weather was nice outside. It was cool and crisp, but sunny. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply when the sun hit her face. He strolled for a few minutes, among the trees until they reached a man made pond. There were ducklings playing around it and they could hear the birds chirping. It was quiet and serene.

He rode the chair to the bench near the pond and sat on the bench, facing her. She looked at him and she started to cry softly. He couldn't bear it. "Ssh Livvie, don't cry baby. Hey… Whats wrong? Tell me." Seeing that she didn't stop crying, he stood up and lifted her up from the chair. Sitting back with her in his arms, he cradled her like a baby. They sat there with her face on his chest, her neck supported with his left arm, and his right hand caressing her left arm.

They stayed in that position until she relaxed. "Don't ever leave me again." Fitz said finally." "I almost didn't survive, I almost died without you."

* * *

The next days were almost the same as that first day. Her condition improved, slowly. She rested, they talked, he read to her, they went out to the garden – the last three days without the wheel chair.

At the end of the 10 days, Fitz had already talked to the doctors and arranged their trip back to the US.

The next day, they were on the plane, with 2 doctors and 2 nurses. It was a long flight, but they were comfortable and they didn't need anything other than each other anyway.

When they landed and got in a car, Liv could not recognize the surroundings. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Just wait" Fitz smiled, holding her hand.

After 10 minutes the car went inside a walled garden. "Oh Fitz!" Olivia exclaimed, "you didn't sell our house!"

"I could never." Fitz responded. "It is where our kids will grow up. It is our house, Livvie." The agents were there before they reached, so they had already swept the area, the garden, and the house. Five minutes later they were inside, and Fitz was introducing her to the two ladies he had hired for housekeeping and cooking, and the two nurses that were going to stay for as long as Liv needed. There were also two secret service agents that were going to stay on duty around the perimeter for as long as Liv was staying there. He took her upstairs, where their bedroom was.

"Welcome home, Livvie." Fitz said holding her hand, and sitting her on the sofa. He then proceeded to the bathroom where he started a bath. Coming back to her, he took off her boots and coat, and undressed her to only her underwear. "Time for a shower" he said.

Taking her to the bathroom he helped her get into the huge bath tub. He sat on the bench across from the tub, and started watching her. She was so beautiful, and she was finally here.

"Thank you for being here" he said. They shared a look that spoke a million things.

After a while he stood up and took the shampoo – it was her favorite. He remembers, she thought.

He poured some shampoo in his palm and started massaging her scalp, washing her hair. Then he took a sponge and gently washed her body, all the while being watched and adored by her.

When he was done, he helped her wear a bathrobe and took her to their bed. He dried her hair, helped her wear a pair of silky pajamas and put her to bed.

"Can I lie down next to you?" He asked. "Please." She responded. He lied down and held her close. They needed nothing else. It was their heaven. They peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning, she was still asleep in his arms. He slowly got out of the bed, being careful not to wake her up. He hadn't showered last night and he needed one. When he was done with the shower, he saw that she was still sleeping, so he went downstairs to bring some breakfast for them.

Nancy, the housekeeper, smiled when she saw him and said "Good morning, Mr President". "Good morning, Nancy, but call me Fitz. You are working in my house, which means we are family." He said with a smile. "I am wondering if I could get some breakfast to take upstairs." He said.

"Of course, everything is almost ready. I didn't know what would be appropriate for Ms Pope so I prepared some fresh yogurt with fruits, some pancakes, and here is a plate of raw vegetable and fruits. There is also tea and fresh orange juice. Oh, also my secret pancake topping for both of you to try. I didnt want them to go cold, so the pancakes will be ready in just five minutes." She smiled when she finished her sentence. "Wow Nancy, you are amazing!" Fitz said.

He went out to the garden to talk to Tom, telling him that two more agents will be there soon so he and his partner could rest. They would be on duty in shifts.

When he went inside, the breakfast tray was ready. He thanked Nancy and took the tray. "Let me get it Fitz" Nancy said. "Oh, no worries, I got it" He replied with a smile.

When he entered their room, she was already awake, looking out the window. With her silky pajamas, her curly hair, her innocent face, and with rays of light hitting her face, she looked angelic. "Good morning" he said after he took a deep breath.

It was almost magical. She was safe, in the same room with him, and she was looking at him with such love in her eyes. They sat down to have breakfast, in their home, in their bed, together.

"Olivia" he whispered, "I divorced Mellie."

She was looking at him, confused, puzzled.

"I couldn't do it Olivia. Jerry died, my son died. My teenage son died. How ridiculous is that? I was already drowning in guilt and grief and utter devastation. On top of it, you were gone. People kept saying you had to be dead. I believed you were alive, I had to believe that. And I kept thinking about my life, trying to make sense of how it got to that point. I thought about everything, my marriage, my children, you, our love. And I realized that I could not stay in that sham of a marriage anymore. It wasn't worth it. Nothing was worth it. Presidency, public opinion, politics, power… None of them was worth living a lie, especially when I knew what the truth looked like. When I knew the truth looked like you. So I got a divorce. It was four months ago."

Olivia was still looking at him, trying to make sense of what she heard.

"I did not want to tell you right away when you woke up because I didn't know how you were psychologically. I didn't want to put any undue burden on you. You don't have to think about it, Olivia. Just know that now I am a single man who is completely free to love you. And I cannot wait for you to accept me and trust me as the love of your life again. I will do everything in my power to make that happen."

"Fitz" Olivia whispered. She put the breakfast tray on the night stand. "You ARE the love of my life. You are my everything. Do you know how painful it is for me to be away from you? Do you have any idea how much I crave to be in your arms, in your embrace. Every time you hold me, every time you are close to me, every time you look lovingly into my eyes, you breathe the life back into me." And with that she reached out to him, holding his face in between her hands, and pulling herself towards him. She started kissing him, first softly, but then with increasing intensity.

First he was stunned, he couldn't understand what was happening, let alone believe it. But after a couple moments, he realized what she said, what was happening; and he gasped. He wrapped his arms around her, tightly, and started kissing her, lovingly and fiercely. They were both crying now, their feelings were so intense and their longing for each other was so strong. They kept kissing each other, tasting each other's lips, tasting each other's tears, all the while pressing each other towards themselves. They were completely getting lost in each other.

Olivia moved her hands to the hem of his t-shirt and put her hands on his skin. She couldn't tolerate the fabric separating them anymore, so she took his t-shirt off, and then her pajama top. It was too painful to not touch him; she just gave in and wrapped her arms around him again instead of taking the remainder of their clothes off. After what could have been minutes or hours – time lost its meaning, she pulled him on top of her, while lying down on the bed on her back. His eyes were closed up to this point. With that he opened his eyes and paused their kiss.

"Livvie…" He said. "You are not strong enough yet, I don't want to hurt you."

"I need you, Fitz. You heal me. So, heal me. I don't want to wait any longer." She said.

"Livvie…" he whispered, and went on to take off her pajama bottom and his sweat pants.

Her eyes were closed shut, her head thrown back. He moved to hover on top of her and said "Look at me Livvie". After a few moments she opened her eyes to look at him, their faces were millimeters apart. It was as if time stood still, the look in their now hooded eyes piercing each other's souls… They were lost in each other. He slowly pushed himself into her, never breaking the connection of their eyes. He was totally, irretrievably, unequivocally in love with this woman. And she was desperately, inexplicably in love with this man.

"Don't ever leave me again" Fitz said, breaking into tears as he was coming close to his release. The sound of his voice, along with all the amazing sensations he has been giving her, drove her over the edge as she kept repeating his name. It was all he needed to let go.

After trying to catch her breath for a while, "I cannot live without you anymore" Liv whispered, "Don't ever let me out of your sight".

Their days apart were over. The dreams that once seemed impossible were now possible - those dreams were their reality now. They lied in each other's arms, their eyes fixed on each other's and they promised they would never ever be apart again.

* * *

 ** _There it is! I hope you guys like it :)... Please comment..._**

 ** _With love..._**


End file.
